O Príncipe de Avalon
by Pektv
Summary: Harry cresceu em um monastério e, agora, aos seus 16 anos, vai atravessar o país em busca de sua origem. Conhecerá amigos, fará inimigos e descobrirá o amor e uma profecia sinistra, que poderá selar seu destino. UA Medieval


Era uma noite quente de verão, típica do início de julho, o céu sem nuvens deixava as estrelas perfeitamente visíveis a qualquer um e iluminavam o céu sem lua, deixando o monastério bem visível, assim como o estábulo e o jardim, onde um jovem observava a noite.

O jovem rapaz tinha 1,80m, cabelos negros, presos, na altura dos ombros e olhos verdes como esmeralda, os quais transmitiam inocência e solidão. Embalado pelos sons noturnos e o brilho hipnotizante das constelações, ele mergulhava em suas mais distantes lembranças, as quais justificavam a revolução que estava prestes a fazer em sua vida.

_**Flashback **_

_Era um dia quente de primavera, as flores começavam a aparecer pelos jardins que cercavam o mosteiro, dando-lhes uma beleza e um perfume quase divinos. Um menino baixinho, com cerca de 5 anos, e muito alegre corria atrás de um cão no jardim, até que avistou alguns monges que voltavam de sua viagem ao reino próximo, onde foram buscar suprimentos, deixou seu amigo canino e saltitou até eles._

_-Baltazar! Baltazar! –o menino chamava energicamente o nome de um monge robusto e sorridente que logo parou pra esperar o jovem._

_-Olá, Harry! Como está, minha criança? –pergunta com um sorriso bondoso, sentando-se na grama com o menino._

_-Bem, mas queria vos fazer uma pergunta. –fala meio sem jeito, ruborizando um pouco._

_-E o que meu jovem curioso gostaria de saber? –pergunta fazendo-o olhar pra si._

_-Porque eu sou o único pequeno aqui? Eu sou tão diferente dos outros. –fala olhando inocentemente o monge._

_-Porque tu és uma criança, aliás, acho que está na hora de saberes sobre tua história. –fala mudando o tom pra um pouco mais sério –Harry, tu foras deixado aqui, na porta de nosso monastério quando era apenas um bebê com alguns meses de vida, não havia carta ou qualquer indicação de quem eras ou de tua origem, exceto, um medalhão que estamos estudando pra saber de onde poderias vir, achamos que era o mínimo que poderíamos fazer por ti. –ele viu os olhos do pequeno se encher de lágrimas, amparando-as delicadamente._

_-Então meus pais não me quiseram? Eu fiz algo errado? –fala sem conseguir segurar o choro._

_-Não, tu eras apenas um bebê, talvez não possas entender agora, mas daqui uns anos saberá entender e perdoar como aconselha Nosso Senhor. –fala de forma reconfortante, entendendo os sentimentos da criança. _

Nunca se esquecera desse dia, quando soube que havia sido abandonado, no entanto só mais tarde pôde entender melhor a vida e os caminhos tortuosos que Deus escolhe pra levar as pessoas por seu destino, testando-as pra que elas determinem à salvação ou danação de sua alma.

Esse pensamento o levou a outra lembrança, uns anos mais tarde à lembrança anterior, ele já tinha oito anos.

_**Flashback **_

_Estava num corredor gelado, era inverno e mesmo as roupas grossas e o fato de estar fazendo um trabalho manual não o aqueciam, a nevasca do dia anterior o havia deixado resfriado e estar lavando o chão não ajudava. Espirrou uma, duas, três vezes, ficando zonzo e pisando sem querer no sabão que usava. Escorregou e bateu forte numa parede, que pra seu espanto se abriu, revelando uma câmara secreta._

_Ascendeu um archote e iluminou o local, revelando uma sala muito ampla, cheia de livros desorganizados e alguns outros objetos. Havia um cheiro forte de mofo, certamente aquele era um depósito de artefatos proibidos pela igreja, portanto nada era cuidado. Pegou um livro por curiosidade, batendo em sua capa coberta por poeira e abrindo-o a esmo._

_-Uau! Lindo!–deixou a exclamação escapar-lhe ao ver e ouvir a figura que tomava quase toda a página._

_Na foto, uma belíssima elfa de cabelos loiros e olhos tão claros que o verde era quase imperceptível, dançava suavemente como se levada por uma leve brisa, cantando uma melodia doce, que a primeira vista, parecia um cântico divino. Se já havia imaginado um anjo, certamente seria semelhante à figura, só que sem as orelhas pontiagudas e com asas e auréola._

_Fechou o livro e decidiu voltar depois, aquela figura havia lhe aguçado a curiosidade e não iria medir esforços pra descobrir que tipo de coisas havia naquele lugar. _

Fora naquela sala que descobrira um mundo novo, mágico, do qual fazia parte. Tirou uma das mãos de baixo da cabeça e a olhou, fez sua mão direita brilhar um pouco e depois a pôs novamente onde estava. Era estranho saber que justamente ele, abandonado quando bebê e criado por monges, era um bruxo, lembrava-se como se sentira especial ao saber disso, como se achasse um motivo pelo qual seguir.

Todas as noites ia à sala secreta e devorava os livros, aprendia cada azaração e feitiço que conseguia, além de aprender mais sobre o mundo que o cercava, ganhara mais pontos de vista sobre tudo, mas não deixara de ser religioso, ainda era temente a Deus como um bom monge deveria ser, apesar de não querer seguir esse caminho.

Esse pensamento lhe trouxe a lembrança da conversa do dia anterior.

_**Flashback **_

_O sol da manhã estava forte, dando os primeiros sinais de que um verão quente viria. O dia estava claro, os pássaros cantavam animados, contrastando com o som do machado que partia a lenha. Harry estava cortando a lenha como fazia todos os dias, era parte de suas obrigações diárias.  
Estava quase acabando, o suor escorria por seu tórax nu, resolveu parar um instante e sorriu ao ver seu velho amigo e conselheiro, Baltazar, vir em sua direção com um pouco de água._

_-Vejo que já estás acabando! Vamos sentir tua falta a partir de amanhã. –falou alegre, observando a lenha quase toda cortada._

_-Então é só pros serviços que eu sirvo? –fala um pouco ofegante após beber um generoso gole de água._

_-É claro que não, meu rapaz, sabes que nós todos o estimamos como a um filho. É duro vê-lo partir, sabendo que estarás à mercê dos perigos e tentações do mundo. –ouve o monge emocionado, sabia que era querido e isso tornava a partida mais difícil._

_Resolveu tirar aquelas coisas da cabeça, pegou o restante da água e jogou sobre si, molhando os longos cabelos negros e deixando a maior parte molhar o tronco repleto de músculos bem definidos, conseguidos pela dura rotina diária de tarefas no mosteiro. Sentiu um vento refrescante soprar e olhou pra direção de onde vinha, tendo uma vista magnífica do mosteiro._

_-É a melhor hora do dia pra olhar o mosteiro, o Sol dá aos vitrais uma luz divina, é quase como se pudéssemos ver a Deus. –Baltazar fala em tom distante, olhando as sombras que o mosteiro deixava no jardim._

_-Não tenho certeza se devo partir, na verdade estou com medo de iniciar uma busca vã. O que achas senhor? –pergunta a Baltazar que se vira sorrindo compreensivamente._

_-Assim como todos nós, Monsenhor Pedro acredita em teu potencial, Harry. Eu sou apenas um velho monge, mas pressinto que Deus preparou um caminho de glórias pra ti, além do que, todos nós rezaremos por seu bem estar, estou certo que os anjos lhe guardarão até que chegue são e salvo em seu destino. –fala bondosamente, pegando o jarro já vazio –Vou deixar que continue tua tarefa, até mais tarde! –se despede de Harry que apenas assente antes de voltar a brandir o machado e cortar a lenha. _

Aquela lembrança o fez despertar, tinha que descansar pra partir cedo, caminharia dias até chegar ao reino próximo, onde receberia uma missão que o ajudaria a seguir seu caminho. Sentiu mais uma vez a brisa noturna daquele lugar, mas tinha certeza que não importa o que acontecesse, um dia ainda retornaria ao mosteiro e sentiria a mesma brisa.


End file.
